Goku's Ladybird
by Gabriel Nichole
Summary: -Nursery Rhyme Series- Ladybird, Ladybird, Fly away home, Your house is on fire, Your children all gone, All but one, And her name is Ann, And she crept under, The warming pan. This is the rhyme that describes Son Goku's life perfectly.


Kat: I got the inspiration for this fic when I read 'Five Little Ducks' by Watanbe Emi. I agree wholeheartedly with her, because some Nursery Rhymes are hideously morbid. Like 'Ladybird' for example. This rhyme, I found it in a book of Nursery Rhymes in my LITTLE sisters room. Read this and TELL me it's not horrible. Enjoy my sad, sad fic.

**Malos Alter Ego Kitten: And, just so you know, some terms!**

Kat: They will also be at the bottom of the page.

Ladybird - Ladybird is the U.K. Australia New Zealand way of saying **Ladybug**.

Warming Pan - **pan for warming bed: **in former times, a long-handled metal pan that was filled with hot coals and placed in a bed to warm it

* * *

**Goku's Ladybird**

_Ladybird, Ladybird_

Young Goku was picking flowers for Nataku, Konzen, Tenpou, Kenren, and Kenren's boss; Gojun. He had already been going out to pick flowers for Nataku and Konzen, and Tenpou had seemed a bit on edge lately, Kenren had been complaining and angry a lot more than usual, and Kenren complained that Gojun acted crankier than usual, and that he had a stick shoved up somewhere, Tenpou wouldn't let him finish the sentence. So, Goku figured everyone would be happier if the got some flowers. Plus, he really liked the color of Gojun's eyes and skin.

Nataku had finally been released from the hospital, though Goku hadn't gotten a chance to see him privately. He had gone with Kenren to see him, and apparently came to late, as he was leaving with his bandaged up daddy(Whom, Goku was happy to say, hadn't recovered all the way) and had a strange look on his face. As if he weren't all there, or something. So Goku wanted to see him, to make sure he was alright.

_Fly away home_

Goku had picked enough flowers to give one to everyone in Heaven, so he jogged off down the path to the palace. He hoped everyone would be there, and that maybe Gojun-san could give the flowers to Nataku. He was in the army after all.

With happy thoughts in mind, he rounded the corner so the palace would be in sight.

It was as if time had slowed for the young itan. Golden eyes widened, and flowers began falling slowly to the ground.

_Your house is on fire_

The palace was ablaze with hateful fires broken out everywhere. They burst out of windows and doors, scorching the once beautiful green grass surrounding the building.

Goku's heart began beating faster as he ran towards one of the burning doors and dove through. He landed hard on the other side, quickly leaping to his feet to pat away any stray flames. Smoke filled the halls, blocking his nose of any smells besides sulfur and ash, and attacking his eyes, making them fill with cleansing tears.

"Konzen?! Ten-chan?! Ken-niichan?! Gojun?! Where are you?! _Konzen?!"_

_Your children all gone_

Goku ran into the next room, searching for his beloved guardian.

"KONZEN! KONZEN! KON-!!" The itan's voice died in his throat, a numbing shock spreading through his small body. Thick crimson pooled on pristine white floors, running off in the form of small rivers and streams ending at Goku's feet.

Konzen, Tenpou, Kenren, and Gojun lay facedown on the floors, the blood seeping out of wounds all over their bodies. It looked at if they had been butchered, ripped open with innards flying out by the cold unfeeling sting of a steel blade.

Horror seeped in through his eyes and ran down deep into his being. His skin grew cold and clammy, goose bumps spreading over his arms and torso. A repulsive feelings of sickness swept through his chest and his heart tightened painfully. Suddenly the raging hot and disgusting hit his throat and he fell on his hands and knees, emptying his stomach on the floor.

_All but one_

Goku heaved and heaved until he was sure he'd thrown up his stomach. Tears mingled with the cold sweat running down his face, dripping down onto the floor. He shakily got to his feet and managed a few steps forward before collapsing again mere feet from the mutilated bodies. His eyes clenched shut and a cry of pure anguish tore from his throat and echoed along the empty room.

"_WAAaaHHhhHHhh!!_" he screamed. "_**WAAaaHHhhHHhh!!"**_ His body shook terribly. **"**_**KOOooNNzEEeeNN!!" **_Then, the soft tapping of shoes on the floor caught his attention. There was a quiet splashing sound then more steps. Goku's eyes opened and through his tears he saw a pair of black shoes standing on the only unstained bit of floor. Past the shoes, Goku noticed, was another torn up body; this time of Li Touten. Another gag caught in his throat, but he was distracted by the soft -Plip, plip- of tears hitting the ground in front of the shoes. Attention drawn upwards, the sickly feeling in his heart got worse and was joined by dread. He recognized the person standing before him.

_And her name is Ann_

"Nataku…" he choked, voice hoarse from screaming. "Nataku…y-you're alright…" He once again stood, though his knees buckled almost instantly causing him to latch onto the boy in front of him to keep from falling. "Nataku, I'm so-!!" His voice came to an abrupt halt as he noticed the bloody sword in his friends hand. "N-Nataku…" Realization hit him like a ton of bricks, and the sickly feeling intensified severely. He stepped back shakily and fell on his bottom. "N-No…y-you didn't…why? Why?! Nataku, why?!" Nataku looked at him, eyes filled with pained tears.

"My father made me, Goku…I'm so sorry…" he spoke shakily and sincerely. "Goku, I'm sorry…Goku…Goku…" he continued to repeat Goku's name over and over like a prayer, falling to his knees and holding himself. Goku's sorrow grew exponentially, and he leaned over and hugged Nataku.

_And she crept under_

"it's okay Nataku…It's okay…" he murmured. "At least I still have you…" Nataku shook his head and pulled away. Goku looked at him quizzically. "Nataku?" Nataku stood and took a few steps back. "Nataku?"

"What if…I hurt you too? I'd…I couldn't…I can't take that chance." he said. "I just can't."

_The warming pan._

Blood spurted from the hole in his stomach, splashing on the floor and splattering Goku's face. Goku couldn't move, the numbing feeling of a dull horror preventing him from doing so, as he watched Nataku crumple tyo the floor for the second time since the incident in the jade Emperor's court.

"Goodbye…Goku…" Nataku whispered, blood running out of his mouth as he spoke his last words. Then he joined Konzen and the other's, wherever the were. Goku was so numb that he really didn't notice his hand reaching until he felt the velvety softness of Nataku's light black hair under his fingertips.

"No…"

He slid past Nataku, still on autopilot, over to where Kenren was. He gently reached out and touched his midnight black hair that was stained crimson.

"No…"

Tenpou was right next to Kenren, so all Goku had to do was reach a little further to pat Tenpou's oak wood brown hair.

"No…"

He pulled himself over to Gojun and stroke his snow white hair.

"No…"

Lastly he crawled over to Konzen and began caressing his sun colored locks of hair gently, tears of sorrow spilling down his face.

"No…no…NO!! NO!! KONZEN!! PLEASE, NO!! DON'T BE GONE!! KONZEN, DON'T LEAVE ME!! YOU SAID YOU'D NEVER LEAVE ME!! YOU SAID BECAUSE I WAS SO STUPID YOU'D NEVER LEAVE ME, CAUSE I'D GET IN HUGE TROUBLE WITHOUT YOU!! YOU SAID!! YOU PROMISED!! _KONZEN!!"_ he screamed, gripping the golden hair tightly in his hand_**. "MY SUN CAN'T DIIIIE!!"**_ The last four words was screamed at the top of his lungs, carried out until the poor boy ran out of breath. Then he was left alone to sob, mourning the loss of his entire world.

Awhile later Kanzeon Bosatsu came and found him lying on the ground next to Konzen's body, tear's still streaming out of closed eyes, hand unconsciously still grasping the only thing that he had left of his sun. She stared in quiet mourning before walking over and picking up the sleeping boy and gently erasing his memories of Heaven, and Konzen.

"Poor Goku…poor ladybird…looks like you don't get your happy ending this time." she said softly.

--

"_Ladybird, Ladybird,_

_Fly away home,_

_Your house is on fire,_

_Your children all gone,_

_All but one,_

_And her name is Ann,_

_And she crept under,_

_The warming pan."_

Sanzo wrinkled his nose in disgust.

"_That's_ a children's nursery rhyme?" he scoffed. "No wonder the chimp's having nightmares. Where did you get that book, Hakkai?" Sanzo, Hakkai, and Gojyo were currently sitting in Sanzo's study in the temple, discussing Goku's recent nightmares. Hakkai frowned.

"Goku found it and brought it to me." he said. "It wasn't until after I finished reading the rhyme that I realized how…dark it was. And by then it was to late." Gojyo snorted.

"Come on. The rhymes dark, I'll give you that, but there is no way that stupid little block of meaningless text gave Goku nightmares. He's probably to stupid to understand it anyway." he said. "He probably just ate something bad before bed and it's messing with his head." Hakkai frowned again.

"Realistic as that may sound, Gojyo, I believe that not only did Goku understand that poem, but that it deeply disturbed him." he said. Gojyo looked at him.

"What makes you say that, 'Kai?" he asked.

"Well…" he paused, looking thoughtful. "He told me, after I finished reading, that it reminded him of death, tears, and loneliness." Gojyo and Sanzo looked at him in silence. "And then he began crying, though it didn't look like he noticed. When I asked him why he was crying, though, he said he didn't know. Only that the rhyme made his heart hurt." Sanzo looked up.

"Well, just throw the book away. The nightmares will stop soon after." he declared. Hakkai looked hesitant.

"No, I'll keep it." he said, adding quickly after seeing Sanzo venomous glare, "I just won't read it to him anymore."

"Fine. But make sure I never see it again." Sanzo snapped, practically tearing his newspaper in th act of opening it. Hakkai nodded.

"Of course."

--

Fire covered the monastery.

Demons ran through the town.

The ladybird was alone again.

Alone to sing her song.

"_Ladybird, Ladybird,_

_Fly away home."_

Goku spoke softly, standing in front of Gojyo's grave.

"_Your house is on fire,_

_Your children all gone."_

He moved to Hakkai and Hakuryuu's grave, lingering long enough to speak the lines of the dark nursery rhyme of his life.

"_All but one,_

_And her name is Ann."_

He stopped in front of Sanzo's grave, eyes to empty to cry anymore.

"_And she crept under, _

_The warming pan."_

Kanzeon arrived only minutes later. She once again stared in quiet mourning.

"This time the Ladybird got his happy ending, hmm?" she mused. "At least, I hope so." She knelt down and picked up the freshly dead body of Son Goku, cause of death, his Nyoi Bou shoved through his stomach.

"Poor Goku…poor Ladybird…"

"_Ladybird, Ladybird,_

_Fly away home,_

_Your house is on fire,_

_Your children all gone,_

_All but one,_

_And her name is Ann,_

_And she crept under,_

_The warming pan."_

**End**

Kat: Just in case you didn't see the terms at the top of the page, here.

Ladybird - Ladybird is the U.K. Australia New Zealand way of saying **Ladybug**.

Warming Pan - **pan for warming bed: **in former times, a long-handled metal pan that was filled with hot coals and placed in a bed to warm it

Kat: I hope you enjoyed my newest angst fic. Read and review, please!


End file.
